The Adventures Of Bill and Will Cipher
by brokenbonnethebunny
Summary: Bill and Will cipher have decided to go on some whacky adventures of their own. The question is, will Bill be able to contain himself, or will yet another apacolypse occurr?


"I'm not so sure about this, Bill..."

Bill basically ignored Will's words of uncertainty as the two dream demons marched through the pine scented forest surrounding the small town of Gravity Falls. Just recently, Bill had rescued Will from the grasp of The Gleeful Twins. Bill hated those twins, especially since they kidnapped his brother around a year ago. Bill had a very difficult time freeing his sensitive brother from the overly large and unnecessary mansion owned by the Gleefuls. Bill stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face his brother, tufts of his blonde hair pointing out in all directions.

"Stop worrying so much, Will. We'll be fine!"

Will wasn't very convinced. Dipper and Mabel had traumatized him, more than anyone, even Bill, would ever know of. Instead of fleeing in pure terror, like he normally would have done, he instead decided to put his faith in Bill and continued to follow him through the pine scented forest. Wary of anything hiding in the thick undergrowth, he stayed close to Bill, not letting the bright yellow dream demon out of his sight. After about ten minutes, Bill suddenly stopped. Will, not realizing, crashed right into Bill, sending both dream demons tumbling to the dirt path leading further into the forest. After making sure nothing was broken, Will stood back up, giving his blonde brother a chance to get up himself. Bill was furious.

"William. Cipher."

Will could tell he was mad, since Bill only used his full name when he was beyond his normal limits of fed up. Will looked guiltily at the ground, whimpering in response.

"Y-y-yes B-Bill?"

Bill's golden eyes burned into Will, making him even more scared. Bill was never upset with him for no reason, and Will was beginning to guess he was mad because Will had caused them both to acquire injuries that neither of them usually get without the other being distracted. Will attempted to match Bill with his own icy blue gaze, but Bill's look was so sharp, it made Will flinch.

"Mind explaining what just occurred?"

Will shook with fear and nervousness, more afraid of the golden dream demon standing in front of him than anything that could potentially be in the thick green forest. Not able to meet his golden gaze, he hid behind his turquoise hair and very quietly answered Bill.

"I- I didn't realize you had s-s-s stopped."

Bill's gaze softened as he caught a glimpse at Will's mind. He now understood why he was being so paranoid and twitchy for the past month. Will's mind was filled with painfull memories of his life with the reverse twins. Until this moment, Bill had never known what had happened, but now that he saw what happened, he felt terrible for not freeing Will sooner than he did.

"They really hurt you, didn't they?" Bill asked, his voice heavy with concern.

Will's icy blue eyes flashed open as he gaped with surprise at his slightly older brother. Will had never told Bill all that took place, just that the twins had kept him in chains and yelled at him constantly. For a moment, Will couldn't figure out how Bill knew, since he never told him, but then it hit him like a slap from reality.

 _He must have read my mind and saw my memories…_

"Yes, I did. Now, why didn't you tell me they hurt you?"

"Bill, would you get out of my mind?!"

"Hmmm… no. Will, I care a lot about you. Please tell me what happened."

"Promise not to go back and cause another apocalypse?"

" _ **IT'S A DEAL."**_

Slightly frightened by Bill's demonic voice, Will briefly described what had really happened while he was imprisoned by the reverse twins. Bill listened very closely as Will described the nightmare he had lived through, his voice cracking and shaking while he retold the hellish events. Bill mentally growled, now regretting promising Will that he wuldn't kill the reverse twins as well as the dimension they lived in. In Bill's world, no one, and he means no one, gets away with hurting the people he cares about. Will was the one person that Bill would destroy the multiverse for, and Bill intened to keep it that way, no matter the cost.


End file.
